sandra_and_the_imagis_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandra Seferi
Alexandra "Sandra" Seferi is the leader of the Imagis, and a zoologist who attends the Facility for Special Children. She is voiced by Robin-August Fritsch. Appearance Sandra is a young girl who has straight, long brown hair that comes down all the way to the tops of her thighs. She wears glasses and a blue long-sleeve with navy and green stripes as well as a gold necklace. Also, she wears blue jeans and sky blue sneakers (like most other characters). In her imagination, she dons a leopard-eared headband and a brown sweater with green, blue, and purple stripes. She wears a pair of black pants and the same sneakers. Personality In her imagination, Sandra lives in a big treehouse in the jungle, surrounded by loads of trees and animals. She loves to study them and record fascinating facts about them. She can also undertsand most of their languages. She is the leader of the Imagis, but is a little bit shy around new people. She teaches moral values in most of the episodes, but isn't perfect. First, she's weak, and always gets hurt in sports, second, she's shy and socially awkward, and she has a big crush on Pat, to the point where she tried to get him away from Jane Poltergeist at all times. This is looked upon in the 21st episode, Be Mine, where Pat has an overwhelming crush on her, (even though she's a ghost and he's alive), and Sandra is extremely jealous. Jane, desperate to be in the P.L.A.Y group, decides if she tricks Pat into thinking she loves him, she'll get in, so that's exactly what she does, and is Pat ever tricked! Meanwhile, Sandra gets a visit from The Green-Eyed Monster who tells her to rid Pat of his obesession with Jane at once. Sandra, who is quite naive, tries to do so, but fails. Pat becomes furious with her. Later, Pat sees for himself what a jerk Jane is, and stops loving her, and makes up with Sandra. In her episode, The Altered State of the Treehouse, her treehouse becomes destroyed in a storm made by Rachel, (who was cranky at that time). She becomes extremely devastated, but everyone, even the populars, chip in to fix it. But each and every single one of the kids has a different idea of how it should look like, not knowing that Sandra just wanted her treehouse to look exactly the way it did before. Sandra is usually the one who remind her friends on dangers and give very insightful advice to her friends. Sandra is strict, strategic, and smart, and will occasionally map out a well-thought out and detailed plan before doing anything. Sandra is creative and loves to make charts and graphic organizers for practically everything. Sandra's parents often pressure her to be the best she can possibly be, so that is often why she has a tendency to make sure everything is in order and perfectly neat. Sandra often does not like change, and likes things just the way they are, unless if she likes the new change in something. Sandra is one of the smartest kids, and absolutely adores brain teasers, word searches, crossword puzzles, mad gabs, and rebus puzzles, and often enjoys figuring them out with her friends. Sandra is pressured by her family (especially her mom) to be perfect at absolutely everything, but this is mostly so her mom can impress the snooty mom cliques and get in their group. Sandra will often become extremely embarrassed if something goes wrong, which mostly stems from the fact her mom tries to perfect her in every way possible. Kind of like the fanon character, Sarah Spirit, she will often get upset if something doesn't go her way or if she thinks others didn't do what they were supposed to do. Sandra is a super-smart kind of gal, even bordering on nerdy. She is the Imagis' leader, but despite this fact, she is quite shy. This girl loves to hit the books - especially if the books have to do with animals. Animals are her absolute favorite things in the world, especially jungle animals. However, she does have her weaknesses. Firstly, she's un-athletic. When the others want her to join in on a game of sports, Sandra rarely understands the rules and often messes up, as shown in Dabbin'. Secondly, she's socially awkward. And, thirdly - she has a bit of an obsession with Pat A. Cake! But, she doesn't let anything get her down. She's a do-gooder. In most of the episodes, Sandra is the one to teach the lesson. Her best friend is Steven Carmichael, and she serves as a bit of an "older sister" figure to him, granted, she is a month older than him, but otherwise, they get along really well, and have each other's back whenever one of them needs a helping hand. Abilities and equipment Her pawprint charm bracelet charm grants her the power of any animal. Relationships Main Article: Sandra Seferi/relationships Imagisona Episode Appearacnes (episodes with Imagisonas in them) *Let's Get Social *Abelle Gets Revenge *Spirit Day (first appearance of WatermelonSunshine's Imagisona, Sarah Spirit.) Trivia *She is based off of the Lalaloopsy, Kat Jungle Roar. **Her ability to have the powers of any animal is somewhat similar to Beast Boy from the Teen Titans franchise, including the comics, the 2003 TV show, and the show Teen Titans Go! *Her last name is based on the word "safari". *She is seven years old, along with Avery, Steven, Annie, Allie, Shawn, Chris, Amelia, Joe, Zoey, and Olivia, while everyone else is 6. *Robin August Fritsch is the new actress for Mary Quite Contrary on the Mother Goose Club. *She hates Jane because Jane lies to her and tries to get her in trouble. **Also, because Jane defied, insulted, and betrayed her to join the P.L.A.Y. *She has a tendency to get songs stuck in her head. *She lives in Rosalyn's neighborhood. *Sandra and Pat are shipped by fans. Category:Canon Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Imagis Category:Kids Category:Heroes